Subversion
by Kellise
Summary: Fan-fanfiction of the Resistance series by Miles Depth. Follows an OCxCream pairing though a desolate world ruled by Julian. Runs parallel with Futile
1. Good Morning

I wake up with a jolt, electricity sparking in my brain as I come around to gun shots nearby. The resulting migraine digs in though my ears; each shot of the hundreds being fired like a small explosion in my mind. I don`t bother going for my pistol anymore then the rabbit in my arms even bothers to wake up. Her kind don`t seem to care anymore (their history is too riddled with war would be my guess) so I see no reason to move. Tracing her ears as she sleeps I look around my apartment as I consider why I`m in this grime stained place. The floors are in a desperate need of a hoovering, dark yellow tinged wall paper that in a past life was white and the awe inspiring mountain of dishes…

The boy looks around tiredly, observing his apartment with his gold tinged eyes with the thick blankets wrapped around himself and the cream coloured rabbit laid bare in his the nook of his arm. He considers himself a man despite his youthful age of seventeen. He wonders how Sally will take him sleeping with one of Knotholes youngest members, the pair both barely legal and by Julius`s laws illegal to be together just by species.

He gently stands, brushing the rabbit into the beds depths and tucking her in before walking towards the pile of clothes by his draws. The oak stares accusingly, its once grand shade obscured by dust and poor care as he takes an outfit from on top and dresses, ties his shoulder length white hair into a small ponytail and looks down at the white shirt and black joggers he is now wearing. A vital moment of confusion hits him as his socks seem to be…gone.

Cream wakes up tiredly once her partner walks across the room, the gunshots and loneliness hitting her instantly. She glances around quickly before noticing him staring out the window, it being open. "John?" she whispers, as if afraid the human might disappear within a second, the same way he appeared the first time she`d ever broken one of Sally`s rules, saving her life. He just glances back, smiles and then looks away again.

"Looks like their getting their Tail`s in a twist over at the bank honey, a lot of cops coming out and in, body bags and all…" he laughs grimly as she winces. While she knows the humans he speaks of are her foe the casual way he watches his own species die has always pained her. He doesn`t say anything else, not even when she stands and walks across the room, equipping the dress he made himself, the sewing almost as eloquent as the sub-atomic binding used to attach the nanofibre bullet resistant material within it.

It makes her laugh when she thinks about it, that fateful night when he sat there as she recovered, half conscious and bandaged as he sat bloodied in battle armour, sewing needle in hand and a strange hand held device by him fixing her dress and muttering about the poor quality of the seams. Something about there never being enough resistance.

"Did you say Tails?" she says, walking up behind him.


	2. Good Afternoon

_The lad gives me that look, the one I know means trouble "Hey Brunts, you ever think you`ll fall in love?" _

_I let one eyebrow hit the roof as I finish assembling the carbine in my hands, keeping eye contact and finishing the weapons reconstruction without averting my gaze from his; "You`re shitting me, right?" I reply, dead panned. The others chuckle softly. _

_"__Well why not?" He pauses, almost looking thoughtful "I mean your attractive, strong, sooo clever and such as born leader, I bet you could pull anyone!" His sarcasm is not unusual, but grating none the less. He flinches as I cock the carbine, the barrel suddenly aiming at him, calming slightly seeing my hands off the trigger piece. _

_"__Maybe because we`re on Julian`s top ten to fuck list kid? I mean think about it, the Resistance want us dead, the government want us dead, who could any of us realistically gun for? A rogue Mobian?" I bite back, activating my safety and slotting the gun into my rigging. _

_I meet his gaze for the last time his eyes ever left that helmet "Or were you planning to pull tonight with that pretty face?"_

"John?" Cream repeats, looking at him curiously. It only takes her a second of looking at his eyes to know he`s gone, blanked out to some distant moment of the past. It showed though the blown pupil, engulfing his iris entirely. She decides better than to wake him and walks over towards his laptop on the desk, opening it and tapping into her account.

The email from Sally still sits there, unopened on her notifications from the system along with its four siblings, all with hard-line subject lines. It doesn`t take her a second to shrug off the urge to open them in favour of checking John`s open storage. The sight takes her back to when he first let her into his personal section, the wry smile with a hard edge as her tersely replied to her constant request for knowledge into his past.

When he caved she had expected to see horror, pain and war. Instead she was greeted with images, writings, diary`s and short videos from years upon years in time span, child to now. She was still in his thirteenth year, seeing for the first time the transference into Julian`s genetic modification process. She went to click open the next file from her last session when John turned jerkily, his face worried.

"We need to move, now" he states, shielding his eyes as the pupils contract back to a normal size.

She doesn`t question, a moment listening is all it takes for her to hear the steps on the stairs, the attempted subtlety of the team closing in on their hideout.


End file.
